Mission 20
by Uzumaki Naruto
Summary: Will all three make it out alive?


Naruto is © Kishimoto Masashi/1. Shueisha/Viz Shonen Jump. This is just a fan fiction to help encourage and promote the popularity of the series; no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Inside Naruto's room the sun rises and the beams hits Naruto's eyes. Naruto yawns sleepily and sits up. Naruto gets up and walks over to the table to make a bowl cereal. The kitchen is messy and the cat is sleeping by the door. He looks for the cereal but can not find it. Where is that darnn box? He soon finds it and eats his breakfast.   
  
Naruto gets his signature clothing and puts on his Leaf protector. Jumps down from his house and walks to receive Team 7th's new orders "I hope we get a good mission today, none of those low rank missions before the chuunin exam". Inside the building Sasuke and Sakura are already there waiting for him. "You three I hear have grown much since the chuunin exam and should not need Kakashi for much harder missions now. We need for you to capture a scroll from a small village just inside the stone village. You will be low key and to return after you received the scroll" said Tsunade the beautiful fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village.   
  
Sakura says "Are you sure that we are ready for such a mission?" "Yes, I have heard great things about you three and I feel you are well prepared and clear headed to accomplish this. This will be dangerous but you have to complete this mission, we can not show weakness to the other villages if some missions aren't completed." "YESSS!!!! I can finally show what a hero I am and the entire village will finally acknowledge men!" said Naruto. Hmmmm....this should be easy for us three thought Sasuke.   
  
Tsunade hands over the maps and picture of the scroll towards Sakura. "You have a week to bring back the scroll and must not open it, this is a forbidden jutsu that you can not handle. Apparently a weak thief, Moriah Yoki, has stolen the scroll from a transportation cargo and we must have it back. This shouldn't be too difficult for the 7th team, Kakashi has taught you will."   
  
Inner Sakura: A WEEK ALONE WITH SASUKE!! SOMETHING MIGHT HAPPEN WITH MY TRUE LOVE, DARN NARUTO!!   
  
The three walk out and are headed towards the direction of the stone village. Naruto has his hands behind his head smiling vibrantly, Sakura has the map out, and Sasuke is walking right next to Sakura viewing the map. "The stone village is that way, we have a week. We can be there in three days and have a fourth day to rest." said Sasuke. "It doesn't matter, anyone messes with us, I'll kick their assess" said Naruto.   
  
"Quiet Naruto, this could be a tough mission. We don't have Kakashi to help us out if we get in trouble, we need to think this out" said Sakura. They had reached the door to lead out of the Leaf Village, all three of them take a look back and walk out of the village, new adventures and people laid ahead in their futures. "Now if we go in that direction towards the right we'll be there in three days like Sasuke said" said Sakura.   
  
Walking through the forest, the sun is set a high above them. Nature was active with the squirrels picking nuts and flowers swaying in the wind along with the trees. The three ninjas were walking for at least an two hours time with just the scenery entertaining them. "We can we take a break, this is boring so far. Where's the battles we are suppose to be having with higher rank missions?" said Naruto. "Sssshhhhh, we are suppose to be stealthy right now Naruto" said Sakura. They then encounter a bridge in the horizon and the sun was starting to set.   
  
Suddenly Sasuke jumps and pulls back Sakura as two normal shurikens were aiming at her. "Look out!!!!" Standing by the bridge jumped two mysterious figures. One was tall muscular and stocky, had large broad shoulders with war like painting on to his face. He was wearing the stone village protector on his forehead and a two piece black-ish suit. The top had what appeared to be fur and the bottom full of pockets. The other one was a smallish man, he was bald with a big head and skinny. He was wearing a stone village uniform signifying that they were from the Stone village.   
  
"You three are from the Leaf village aren't you? You won't cross this bridge, we don't like what you did to our village. Said the tall one. "HAHAHAHAHAHA.............HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! These three runts look pretty delicious....." said the short one. 


End file.
